This Kiss is NonFiction
by Vampiric Kiss
Summary: MxN. Love can be found anywhere... even among the books.


**This Kiss is Non-Fiction**  
Serenade in Silence

* * *

_Love can be found anywhere, even among the books._

* * *

Mikan x Natsume

* * *

My heart was pounding, racing. My breath hitched, and my cheeks flushed. _Oh, bloody hell_, I thought. _How in the seven circles did I get myself into this?_

So, right now, it's probably right for me to assume that you're wondering what's going on, correct? Well, see, it went a little something like this:

I was in the library, helping Serina-sensei return the recently checked-in books to their original places in the shelves. Alright, fine. I was the one doing the job, and she's just gone and left for a date with Misaki-sensei. Not that I minded, of course. I'm used to doing this every time she has a date with him; y'know, to cover up for her and everything.

What? She pays me.

So yeah. Anyways, now that she's gone, I was left alone with—insert me shuddering here—Natsume Hyuuga, my archenemy since forever. I mean, really, can't he ever leave me alone? He's always making fun of me and everything. It's like, he can't live a day without ruining mine. Ugh. Not even Kami-sama knows how much I hate Hyuuga's guts.

_Why is he even here? He _never _studies. He's _"too smart" _for that. Grr...whatever. I swear, if he's only doing this to piss me off, I would get soooo pissed off. Gah. Freakin' stalker..._

It was basically silent in the library... for like a few seconds.

"Oi, baka." He sneaked up behind me, and I screamed in surprise.

"WTF?! What is your problem, Hyuuga?!" I yelled at him. I noticed him wince.

God, how I hated this arrogant bastard. Who cares if he's—and yes, I'll actually admit it—handsome, hot, intelligent—okay, too much. I mean, he's still a conceited, stuck-up, arrogant, perverted bastard in extreme need of a life! Hmph!

I considered throwing the thick, hardcover book I currently had in my hand at him, but thought better of it. What? And get banned from the library for using a book as a weapon? No thank you. I'm quite content with things as they are.

So anyways, he just went all, "My problem? The door's locked—from the outside—and I can't get outta this junkyard. That's what."

I gaped. "WHAT?!"

As I ran to the door, the only things on my mind were that I wished he was seriously kidding and of course, ways to kill Serina-sensei if it truly was locked.

I tried to open the door. Locked. I tried it again and again and again, but still, nothing.

I screamed my head off in frustration. _I'M STUCK WITH HIM!_

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me, covering his ears.

I did as he said, then glared at him. "I hate you," I voiced.

I expected him to mock me by feigning surprise or something of the sort, but what I got as a reaction was FAR from what I had expected.

He closed the distance between us with a few strides, and I was forced to back up into the door, and even then, he was just barely an inch-and-a-half away from me.

Our faces were so close to each other that his nose basically touched my forehead. (I know... I'm short...) I tried to get away, but his arms trapped me, much like a bird in a cage.

"Well, that's just too bad." His minty breath lingered around me, and I tried my best not to inhale it for fear of dying. ((Yeah, right...))

He leaned in closer and closer, and I gulped.

My heart pounded against my chest like a drum; I thought it was about to just... pop out. I'm pretty sure he was able to hear it; I could hear the pounding in my ears, after all.

As he lowered an arm, so that his hand would trail my face and then cup my chin, tilting it upwards, my breath hitched and I felt the blood rushing up my cheeks. _Oh, bloody hell. How in the seven circles did I get myself into this?_

I looked away and let my eyes wander, just so that I didn't actually have to look at him.

"And why is that?" I breathed, biting my lip. I could almost swear that he smirked at this.

"Because... I love you, Mikan Sakura."

And with that, he claimed my lips.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know what I said.  
I'm only posting something that was supposed to be here already.  
This was previously Finding Love With the Books,  
But obviously there are changes in this version.  
Review, review, review.

Author updates can be found on my profile.  
I suggest reading them.

Much Love,  
Serenity.


End file.
